emmerdale_wikifandomcom-20200214-history
04716
}} is the 4,718th episode of Emmerdale, originally transmitted on Friday 29 June, 2007. Plot Part One Early morning in Home Farm. Carl has woken and come downstairs to see what has disturbed him. As he calls out if anyone is there the phone rings. He berates the caller for calling so early and then there is a knock at the kitchen window. It’s Chas who then knocks on the door. As he opens it she looks up and says “blood on your hands Carl”. Carl sees her bloodied hands and is petrified. He locks the door on her but turns round to see Scarlett in tears. He tells her he never meant to do it and she goes to clobber him over the head. Carl then wakes up on the sofa. Jimmy tells Carl he’s been dreaming. Carl finds a near-empty bottle of whiskey on the sofa with him. As he goes to place it on the floor he asks Jimmy what time it is. Jimmy tells him it’s time to pay for what he did. He has the horse statue in his hand, and says “murderer” as he prepares to hit him with it. On the sofa Carl wakes up again and Jimmy tells him he's been dreaming. Finding the bottle of whiskey and placing it on the floor, Carl holds his head and asks Jimmy what time it is. Jimmy tells him it’s time he got up. He is annoyed to have been sent home from Belgium. As Scarlett comes in Carl stares at her. Jimmy notices and calls out to him. Scarlett is pleased to see Jimmy back so soon and caresses him. He thinks it’s a good job he is home, or else the state Carl is in she’d have had an internet party planned before he got off the sofa! Carl is relieved everything was a dream but is still feeling freaked out. Jasmine approaches Ashley who is closing the Parish Notice Board outside the Post Office. Jasmine reveals she was up late last night finishing a feature. Ashley wonders if it was about balancing a career and a part time job. Jasmine needs the money but Ashley thinks it’s ridiculous paying rent when she has a perfectly good home down the street. Jasmine says she wouldn’t be independent then. He calls her stubborn like her father, and she laughs. Outside Mill Cottage Grayson calls out to Perdy, concerned that she should take a taxi to Hotten rather than drive. Perdy says she was going to take the bus. Grayson says she doesn’t even know what public transport looks like but she reckons it’s “perfectly lovely”. In Café Hope, Kelly is anxiously waiting for a call from Foxy Cosmetics. Jasmine asks Viv for an interview for the competition, not realising she hasn’t heard about the “Hotten Bouncing Tot of the Year 2007”. Viv tells Bob to get the camera but he tells her it’ll happen over his dead body. At Home Farm Carl tells Jimmy that he has been having nightmares every night. Scarlett comes in thinking he is missing Chas and wonders why he dumped her. Chas arrives at the garage having got back from visiting Charity. Debbie is pleased to hear she is over Carl, saying that standing by your bloke is “so last century, so pathetic, and so not you”. Chas agrees and says they can drink to it later. In the café, Bob says Viv would become the stage mother from hell, and that his children are going to be children. He absolutely, categorically, forbids it. Viv says she respects his opinion, but as soon as he is gone she ropes Paul in to help her take some pictures. As she takes the snaps, Jasmine and David flirt at a table. Pictures taken, Viv can imagine the headlines: ‘Winning twins are twice as nice’ and is excited that she might raise two sets of models, and says with Kelly getting the Foxy job the sky’s the limit. Paul shows her a magazine with Sharon as the face of Foxy. Outside the Vets Surgery Jack warns Paddy that people are saying he is pricing himself out of business. Paddy thinks they are competitive compared to the Hotten practice. Jasmine, who has arrived to clean, spots a card on the floor. Rita who has just arrived takes it from her and notices the Portugese stamp. Paddy takes the card and Rita finds out from Jasmine that it will have been from his ex Toni. Rita is not impressed. Paul arrives at Home Farm, interrupting Jimmy and Kelly who are getting amorous. When Paul shows her the magazine page with the strapline “the new face of beauty” Kelly starts to hyperventilate. In the Woolpack Katie thinks Chas has come back for Carl, and wonders when she became such a doormat. She tells an unconvinced Katie that she’s forgotten he ever existed. Diane tells Jack she’s had three texts from Val already. Jack doesn’t like the thought that she and Billy might have “done the deed”. Back at Home Farm, Kelly is breathing into a paper bag. Kelly wonders why Sharon was chosen and not her. Scarlett cheerfully suggests that maybe they were looking for someone more normal looking, before adding that she means less pretty. Kelly decides she’s had it with modelling. Jimmy gleefully thinks she’ll be able to plunge her energies into something more important, but she doesn’t think anything else could possibly be more important. Paul reminds her that her wedding planner (i.e. he) is present. She decrees that they will have the biggest, best, most expensive wedding the place has ever seen. In the vets Paddy wants Jasmine to write a story about how he saved a kids’ hamster last week, but Jasmine tells him they don’t do advertorial. Rita embarrasses them by telling him she’ll smack his bottom until it’s red raw. Jasmine leaves them to it. Rita’s wonders why he hadn’t mentioned his birthday. He tells her it’s on Sunday and he doesn’t want a fuss. At Home Farm Jimmy hints to Paul and Scarlett that he and Kelly want some quality time to get reacquainted. As they depart she suggests he sweep her of her feet, and he carries her out of the kitchen. Part Two Carl arrives in the Woolpack. Chas tells him she had a lovely time in Spain. He says he thought she looked more orange than normal and sits down. Chas loudly tells Katie about the man she met – Charity’s male nanny - and how his performance between the sheets put others in the shade. Her attempt to make him jealous seems to be working. Ricky Walsh arrives at Home Farm demanding to see his client. Jimmy comes down in his dressing gown wondering what is going on. Ricky introduces himself as Kelly’s agent. Kelly comes down and tells him he's meant to be looking after her interests, not Sharon’s. He reminds her she is his client too and Kelly tells him that is why she is firing him. He explains that Sharon has friends in high places, but he has got Kelly the modelling opportunity of a lifetime. Kelly’s face lights up and she tells him to come through. In the village, Pearl gives Ashley some of Len’s old clothes for his charity collection. David offers to give Jasmine a memorable night. She says she’s got work to do but agrees to call him another night. Paul meets Perdy off the bus. She says she had an appointment at the surgery and Paul wonders what the matter is as she seems to be falling apart in front of him. They head off together. Rita and Paddy leave Smithy Cottage and he makes clear he is in no mood to celebrate anything this year. As he walks away she says he will be when she has finished with him. Ricky is telling Kelly about the job, travelling the world with a racing team. Jimmy is disappointed to hear Kelly is interested. Kelly says she can’t turn it down as she is hitting the big time. Scarlett says she’ll be a celebrity, before heading off to meet Daz. Ricky checks with Kelly that she isn’t married as the team prefer their girls not being attached. As Jimmy tries to tell him they are engaged Kelly tells Ricky her and Jimmy aren’t serious and are just good friends. She says she is a free spirit. Ricky says it’s just as well as there’s only a vacancy as the last girl was silly enough to get engaged – “career suicide”. As they go over the small print Kelly gets Jimmy to get a drink. Chas is showing Katie and Debbie pictures of the male nanny – from fully clothed to naked. Katie is surprised she left him behind. She says you can have too much of a bad thng, but he was just what she needed – a real man who couldn’t get enough of her. Carl is still sitting at a table listening. Scarlett comes in waiting for Daz. She tries to tell him about Kelly but he is very short with her. She says she knows he isn’t really a bad tempered moody prat, he is just fighting his feelings. Carl gets up and tells her to go away. Scarlett tells Chas that Carl still loves her. She says since they split up he's been in bits – drinking too much, bad tempered and miserable. Chas tells her that men are like dogs: never go back once they’ve hurt you as they get a taste for it. She returns to showing Debbie and Katie the holiday photos. Ricky tells Kelly she will love every second of the job, before leaving. Kelly apologises to Jimmy, saying she had to think on her feet. She reminds him that engagement ring equals no job, which he points out is illegal. She says they couldn’t prove it and this is the opportunity she has waited for all her life. She says she still wants him and everything they talked about and asks him to be happy for her. In the Woolpack, Diane tells Rita she’ll get Marlon to knock up some novelty nibbles and she’ll spread the word. Eli comes in and greets Chas. Chas remarks that now she is single she is going to have some no-strings fun. At Home Farm Jimmy tells Kelly that when she stopped taking the pill he thought they were leaving things to fate, but now this has happened. She says this IS fate – it’s all she’s ever wanted. He thought that was him and her. She says it is, in time. He says he’ll never see her, but she points out it’s only for a few months and they can make this work. She assures him she will come back but reminds him if you love someone you have to let them go. She promises he can trust her. He goes over to get her pills which he never threw away. He says it gives her carte blanche to work her way through every driver. She tells him not to be stupid. He accepts however that she isn’t ready to start a family yet, and tells her that until she is, he’ll wait, so that she can concentrate on being the best, most glamorous Team Fortissimo girl ever. He’s says he’s going to be so proud of her. She tells him she loves him so much. He reciprocates and they hug, the disappointment etched on Jimmy’s face. Notes * When Carl wakes from his dream, the exact same sequence we had just seen was replayed until Carl went to place the whiskey on the floor. *The four mini village scenes starting with Pearl and ending with Rita were shown in a single shot. Category:Featured episodes Category:Episodes first broadcast on Friday